


Stay

by spilled_notes



Series: Mad March Prompt Challenge [15]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'accidentally falling asleep together'.  After the events of 3.7, Harry insists on driving Ruth home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Her fingers on the car door handle, Ruth hesitates, looks around at him.

‘Harry, would you – would you stay? Only I don’t want to be alone right now,’ she rambles on when he doesn’t respond. ‘And I – I trust you, Harry.’

His eyes snap to hers. There are no tears, but her face is tense with tiredness, and a touch of fear, and grief for the man who had been her friend.

How could he say no?

‘Of course,’ he nods, and she smiles tightly.

They end up in front of an old film, close but not quite touching, his arm resting along the back of the sofa behind her.

Gradually she drifts into sleep, her head dropping to rest on his shoulder. Harry tries to stay awake but soon he too is dozing, head coming to rest against hers. His arm slips and, in his sleep, his hand curls protectively around her shoulder.


End file.
